Feral
by skyedragon1998
Summary: Alexandria Cross: witch and feral mutant. When her mutant gene activated, it was the same day she got her letter... five years late. Now she has to deal with a prejudiced wizarding world and a world full of dangerous mutants, in which both sides want her. Who will she choose? Light or Dark? Wizard... or mutant?


**Authors note: Sorry I've not updated in a while, I just dropped out of college last week due to anxiety and depression. One of my teachers called me a "pathetic excuse for a college student" because, at the time, I didn't have a working laptop/computer with internet to do my homework and no way to the library because my bleeping sister refused to drive me up there. ANYWHOO, now I'm enrolled in an online college, Animal Behavior College, in a veterinary assistant program…. Soooooooooo…...in about five or six months, I'll be working as an unpaid intern at a veterinary clinic until I pass the final exam and get my vet assistant certificate. YAY! I finally get to live my dream of working with animals! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! Oh yeah, I own nothing**

Chapter One:MUTANT?!

"What are we going to do, Jared?" My mother, Angela Cross, asked my father. "The girl's a freak!"

One Hour Earlier

I could never explain the strange things that happened when I was upset. This time, my mother had yelled at me for burning the toast and the toaster exploded. It didn't help that as time passed after my fifteenth birthday, my body started changing. I had originally thought it was part of puberty, that thing that all young people went through as the turned from children into adolescents, but when my canine teeth on top and bottom sharpened into obvious points and my fingernails turned into claws, I knew I had been wrong.

And then the letter came. Of course, the strangest part about its arrival was that it had been delivered by an owl, not the postman.

The letter had stated that I was a witch and was enrolled in something called 'Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry'. It also included an apology for not reaching me in time for my eleventh birthday on July 8.

As I listened to my parents talk about sending me to an orphanage, I felt something shift inside me. It wasn't a mental shift, it was a feeling of my bones and muscles beginning to rearrange themselves. I dropped to the floor and writhed in pain as every bone in my body shattered and healed seconds later. My muscles tore and reformed in different ways and stronger than they were before.

My ears felt like they were being ripped off and a new pain formed on either side of the top of my head. My spine shifted and extended out from my tailbone, and my feet lengthened into what resembled a paw rather than a human foot. My face lengthened slightly into a kind of snout and my skin felt like it was crawling.

And then it was over. I lay on the floor of my bedroom breathing harshly. I shakily got to my feet and walked over to open my closet, which had a full-length mirror on the inside of the door. I stared at my reflection in shock.

My body was covered in thick black fur that shined in the sunlight streaming through the blinds on my window. A pair of cat ears sat atop my head and a long slender tail extended from the base of my spine. I looked like a fucking cat on two legs! With my displeasure at my new appearance, My ears flattened to my skull and my tail lashed about behind me.

(Logan P.O.V.)

I hurried to change into my gear as the alarm continued to sound throughout the school, signaling a new mutant had emerged. Once dressed, I rushed to the hanger under the basketball court to see the rest of the X-men already there.

"Logan, you're here. Good." Charles Xavier nodded from his wheelchair. "We have a found a new mutant that we may need your help retrieving."

That didn't sound good.

"Why would you need me specifically, Chuck?" I asked warily.

"She's a feral." That was all he needed to say to get my ass on the jet.

Soon, we had taken off and were flying over ocean.

"Where is this mutant?" Rogue asked Scott Summers.

"Britain." Was all he said.

We all sat in silence, hoping Cerebro was wrong. I was sure it was, because, who'd ever heard of a female feral?

All to soon we stood outside a small house in a relatively nice neighborhood.

"GET OUT!" A woman screamed.

"Mom, I-" A female voice pleaded.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!"

The front door slammed open and a humanoid black cat bolted past us. All we could do was stare after the feline, before turning to the woman standing in the doorway.

"What the hell is wrong you?" Summers demanded. "Logan, go get her."

I sighed before tearing off after the young feral, my own beast roaring in the thrill of finding and giving chase to a female of my own kind. I followed the scent of lavender and peppermint into an expanse of trees about half a block away. I gave control over to the Wolverine. If this girl was anything like me, she had gone completely feral at the first threat to her safety.

My silver claws extended from between my knuckles as the scent became stronger. I froze and sniffed the air before smirking. She was a submissive. And she was close.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said quietly, knowing she could hear me. I heard a low growl in response. I chuckled. "I mean it, kitten."

I sheathed my claws and held my hands up to show I was unarmed. She did exactly what I had hoped. She leapt from the underbrush, claws aiming for my throat. I grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into a thick tree. She snarled, baring her sharp teeth at me and clawing my arms before I snagged her wrists and pinned them above her head.

(Alexandria P.O.V.)

'Dominant!' My instincts screamed at me. 'Fight for your freedom!'

I thrashed against his hold, but it was hopeless. He was too strong. I froze when he pressed me up against the tree with his body. I growled low in warning.

"Like I said," he said in a rough voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I don't know why I believed him, but I instantly relaxed.

"Follow." He said simply. There was something in his voice that had me following the order without thought as he let me go and lead me back the way I had come. "What's your name, kitten?"

"Alexandria Cross." I answered without pause.

"Logan." He smiled faintly at my immediate response.


End file.
